


Chat Burglar

by Pixigirl



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26083321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixigirl/pseuds/Pixigirl
Summary: Summary: Marinette has been chasing him for months and has only come face to face with him once. They were all alone but for some reason, unknown to her, she let him go.Context: this is an original au of mine. Marinette is a detective and Adrien a notorious thief named Chat Noir. It is set in approx. 1952
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Plagg/Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. Only saw him once...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Introduction into the world in which this story takes place.

Marinette had been chasing this elusive cat burglar for years. He had always been a shadow in the dark, never before seen. Sometimes she’d imagine that she was simply making him, a figment of her imagination. Every time he struck she would arrive but second after never seeing his face. Until one night.

Marinette remembered this night as it was happening right before her eyes. An alarm when off at a nearby museum. She always been the fastest in the precinct and so naturally she arrived first. And there he was, caught red-handed about to exit the building, jewels in hand. The moonlight shaped his muscular body and for the first time ever he could be seen as clear as day. He wore a dashing suit – with pure black trousers, overcoat and mask, to hide his eyes. This suit was adorned by a basic dress shirt and a tie. He had golden blonde hair and a peculiar set of black cat ears attached to a shamrock green hat, which matched his tie. And to finish the ensemble off he had a belt as a tail trailing behind him.

But when their eyes met he froze, an experienced, renowned thief such as himself froze when he saw her, Marinette.

“Umhm… Put your hands in the air or I’ll… I’ll shoot!” She yelled hastily. But he didn’t waver, instead, he simply stared her straight the eyes. His emerald eyes stared into her soul as he smiled warmly at her red-hot face.

“I said hands in the air!” she yelled again. But he proceeded to make his way to the exit and jumped gracefully out the window without hesitation, but not before bowing her off. Marinette ran towards the window and peered out trying to spot him but he had vanished like a ghost, there was no one in sight. She’d let him go - Marinette the fastest, the top of her class, slightly clumsy, always got her mark Marinette, let him go. And to this day Marinette still doesn’t know why she let him go that night… was it out of pride that she knew she would get him eventually or was it out of something else, perhaps out of L-… no, it couldn’t be, could it?

But she didn’t have time to think about it then because but moments after her best friend and partnering detective pushed her way into the scene, puffing.

“Girl, you’re still the fastest person I know! I’m going to need a minute” She rasped as she continued to catch her breath. Finally, she breathed deeply on last time and asked: “So did you catch him this time?”

“What does it look like Alya, do you see him anywhere???” She complained, “No, he… he was gone before I got here.” Why didn’t I tell her, she pondered, but before she could finish her thought Alya had already started blabbering about how expensive the jewels were that were stolen and how she needed to get a clear photo of him for her blog. Alya ran an anonymous blog, which Marinette was pretty sure was against protocol, that detailed about the mysterious cat burglars many exploits. But Marinette simply told her for the millionth time that they will catch him eventually and that she was sure the jewels would show up at her doorstep in a few days just like every other time.

“Why do you think he always leaves the jewels as your doorstep and that weird bell?” Alya puzzled.

“I have no idea why he picked me or why he leaves me a bell and a red rose but he does,” Marinette answered, “perhaps the bell and rose are his calling card.”

“We both know the reason he leaves you the rose… because he totally has a crush on you!” Alya teased.

“Not this again, seriously, he’s a criminal as if he has a crush on me. I’m a nobody.” Marinette argued.

“Yes, this again and you’re not a nobody, you’re the best detective in all of Paris, if that’s not somebody then I don’t know who is!” Alya objected.

“Yeah, yeah whatever you say.” Marinette yielded as her and Alya exited the crime scene and the forensics team do their thing, but it’s not as though there was ever going to be anything to find. He had the skill of being untraceable and unseen as every place he’d ever robbed had no evidence left and the cameras were always off for ‘routine maintenance’.

Marinette returned to the office to make yet another basic report of how this elusive thief got away…again. But she carefully failed to mention that she had let him go. Just as she was finishing her report her deputy and friend Tikki ran up to her full of joy as always. Tikki wore a red outfit in her free time and had short black hair with red ends. She was as cute as a button. Tikki approached Marinette to give her some ideas about the case. Marinette had instructed her to find any other leads or perspectives they may have missed and one caught her eye. Gabriel Agreste. He had been robbed by the same villain late last year. Apparently, no one was home during the incident except for his son Adrien. An expensive vase, which Marinette assumed wouldn’t be missed too much as it was replaced immediately, was stolen during broad daylight and more notably Gabriel’s wife, Emilie, went missing a few days later.

Marinette decided that this was worth looking into herself and went to the Agreste mansion the next day. Marinette went through all the boring routine questions like where were you, what was stolen, did you notice anything unusual with Gabriel. But she was far more interested in his son who was nowhere to be seen. Adrien seldom left the house, he was the family’s precious jewel and since the crime was committed the only time anyone had seen him was on a billboard in a fashion advertisement.

Marinette saw something flicker out of the corner of her eye. Gabriel was usually quite inexpressive and boring however when Marinette’s eyes met Adrien’s, Gabriel seemed almost alarmed. However, after much going back and forth, Marinette convinced Gabriel that it was immensely important to the investigation that she speak with Adrien since he was the only person present during the presumed time of the crime.

“Excuse me,” Marinette insisted as she made her way over to Adrien who was only just peeping around the corner watching them interact. “Hello, my name is Marinette, I’m a detective for the Paris police.” Marinette had seen Adrien a few times since Alya was dating his best friend Nino, but she very rarely had any meaningful interactions with him. Although for some reason she felt a strange familiarity with him.

“I know who you are,” Adrien answered, immediately regretting his decision to speak.

“Ok then. Would you mind If I asked you a few questions in private? Perhaps you would join me for coffee, get some fresh air?” She inquired.

“That would be amazing, thank you for the offer. Shall we go now?” He affirmed.

“Sure, there is a café just down the road if I’m not mistaken,” Marinette confirmed. They walked together engaging in semi-casual conversation. They entered the tucked-away little café quietly, ordered some coffee and Marinette started the interview process.

“I hope you don’t mind me recording this, purely for archival purposes of course.” Marinette queried.

“Of course, it is no problem. I want to make sure that you get the guy your looking for.” Adrien replied.

“Great. So first… umm what do you remember about that day?” Marinette inquired.

“umm, not a lot. I only got a glimpse of him. He was short, dark brown hair, wearing black and a ski mask I think…” Adrien proposed. Although, Marinette had only seen him once she knew that Adrien was lying, whoever he was very clearly had blonde hair and green eyes and was most certainly not short. However, his intentions were still unsure.

“He came in through the back door and walked directly towards the vase. I was in my room and I heard a noise so I went towards it. He saw me and he ran with the vase back out the door. I went to see where he was but Chat Noir was already gone.” Adrien continued.

But something about Adrien’s story didn’t add up. How did, what was his name… Chat Noir know where the vase was and why would he go to the other side of the mansion for a cheap vase when there were much more expensive items nearby. And the biggest question of all is how would Adrien know this masked villain’s name, especially if he inaccurately knew his description.

“Chat Noir?” She offered.

“uhh yes… I believe that is what he calls himself,” he faltered.

There was but one viable solution that Marinette could come up with. Whoever this Chat Noir was, he was blackmailing Adrien. It was the perfect plan. Blackmail a rich white boy. Adrien was high profile and therefore would never be suspected for anything, he was rich, damaged because of his mother’s disappearance and had many powerful connections through his father.

Adrien went home silently not making a word to his father or Marinette as she escorted him. He regretted every word that came out of his mouth during that meeting and he knew that Marinette, gorgeous Marinette, was too smart to ignore what he said, and she’d seen him face to face she knew he was lying. I mean obviously, he was lying as if he’d ever had brown hair, gross!

Adrien since the start had been conflicted about his actions but he knew when it came down to it he was doing the right thing or at least the best thing he could in his situation. When his mother went missing he was devastating, it was like his life had shattered. He was alone for weeks. He discovered that soon after though that his mother hadn’t simply left him, she’d been kidnapped. The kidnapper demanded a large sum of money for his Mother’s safe return. His father had been trying to pay the ransom but he didn’t have 'enough', so his father resorted to crime since he couldn't 'afford' to pay the ransom. His father, or Hawkmoth as he liked to call himself, blackmailed his assistant Noroo to find people in a hard situation that he could pay to steal for him. He would contact them anonymously and offer them a large sum of money if they could steal jewels for him. Noroo hated what he was doing but Gabriel held a humungous secret over him because Noroo was in the country illegally and would be deported if it weren’t for Gabriel’s influence.

So Noroo would find underprivileged people and Hawkmoth would give them a way out in return for jewels which if he could sell would be enough to buy his sweet Emilie back.

After finding out what his father was doing, although he loved his mother, he knew that there had to be another way. He tried to contact the police but his father had root everywhere and he could never find someone willing to listen, that is why his father banned him from leaving the house and only allowed 1 visitor at a time.

Adrien’s assistant Plagg was close friends with Noroo and helped Adrien set up his own set of connections so that he could personally counteract his father’s deeds. Plagg would contact Noroo each time there was a job and Noroo would communicate the details before he reiterated them to Hawkmoth. Plagg got Adrien in touch with some sketchy people but it was all the means to an end. One, in particular, was ‘Master Fu’. Fu provided Adrien with his alternate persona Chat Noir, he gave him everything he needed to steal and leave no evidence behind. So, for the past year, Adrien or rather Chat Noir had been stealing jewels and returning them before Hawkmoth could get his hands on them, all to right the wrongs his father had committed.

Adrien saw himself almost like a Robin Hood or another Carmen Sandiego. Over the past year, he developed an attachment to the detective who had been chasing him. She was the most beautiful person he had ever seen. She was the person who he always returned the jewels too because he had faith that she would always return them to where they belong. He always left her a silent bell, like on his costume and a fresh red rose to represent the deep adoration he had for her. And unbeknownst to her he always waited until she arrived home to watch her find the jewels. He’d been doing at least once a month for almost a year and yet the expression on her face never got old. She’d always smell the rose, check the contents to makes sure it was all there and routinely examined the street for him. It was rather entertaining especially since she accidentally arrested someone for walking funny. However, he was never on the street, he was on the roof gleaming down at her, only wishing that she knew he was there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art of most of the characters will be posted on the Tumblr @pixigirl. Search the tag #chat burglar on this blog and it will show all of the art posted so far.


	2. A second too late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat visits Mari for the first time and decides that he likes her so much he'll make it a frequent activity. And Marinette is asked to do something a little risque to urge Chat into revealing some information.
> 
> [WARNING!! - there is making out in this chapter]

Adrien yearned to see Marinette. Day and night, he ached for her touch, her sweet scent. Adrien had developed a certain fascination for Marinette. The petite baker’s daughter who went on to the graduate top of her class at the police academy and become the best detective in Paris. At first, all he was concerned about was evading capture but he was led to believe that she too had felt the cosmic pull that had continually drawn them together these last few months. 

Adrien was lost for words when it came to Marinette. He didn’t know what to do she was the most radiant, no, angelic being he had ever had the pleasure of meeting. From her jet-black hair to her bluebell eyes to her little black shoes, she was… perfect. 

* * *

“Don’t do it!” Plagg insisted. Plagg was decided, this was a completely ludicrous idea, the dumbest thing Adrien had ever come up with.  
“I’m going do it,” Adrien maintained. He was positively elated at his marvellous revelation.  
“You can’t! Don’t. you. dare!” Plagg insisted once again. They had been going on like this, arguing, for the last 30 minutes but Adrien was stubborn and Plagg equally so, it could on forever that if Adrien hadn’t pulled out the “you work for me card”. Plagg had no choice but to surrender.  
Plagg was Adrien’s assistant and best friend. However, wherever Plagg went chaos usually followed which wasn’t great for Adrien’s bank account since he was constantly replacing everything he owned.   
“I give in,” Plagg huffed as he flopped onto Adrien’s couch. “Go on then, don’t torture me any longer. The sooner you leave the sooner you’ll be back.”  
“Thanks, Plagg you’re the best.”   
“Yeah… yeah” Plagg finished as Adrien climbed out his bedroom window to accomplish his goal.

* * *

Chat Noir danced across the rooftops, positively elated with his fantastical idea. He ventured towards Marinette’s neighbourhood, however, this time he wasn’t leaving precious jewels at her doorstep…   
He couldn’t back out now standing on Marinette’s balcony. He was positive that she’d heard the notably ungraceful thud of his feet as he landed on her roof.  
Chat Noir was electrified but also terrified, thrilled but tense, exuberant but fearful, intoxicated but petrified but it was too late as he heard footsteps approach from behind the balcony’s hatch from inside the apartment. Emerged sweet Marinette in her nightly attire presumably ready for bed her hair pinned up into little ringlets.  
“uuuh hi” Chat Noir waved his gloved hand hesitantly. A shrilling yelp arose from Marinette’s lungs as her eyes aligned with his. Hastily Chat dove onto her out of instinct. He didn’t mean to harm her but simply to quiet her. They both tumbled through the hatch and onto her bed. Chat Noir fastened her hands under one hand and held her mouth under the other as he loomed over her.   
“I’m sorry. Please, I’m not here to hurt you, ok? I just want to talk,” Chat apologised. Marinette relaxed slightly although still frightened.  
“Now can I let you go, just don’t scream …okay?” Chat pleaded. Marinette nodded hastily under his grasp. Chat slowly released his hand from her mouth…  
“Help! Help! Anyone!” Marinette shrieked.   
“Shhhh! Seriously you're making this so difficult,” Chat whinged. As he once again covered her mouth with his un-gloved hand, since one of his gloves and his baton had been thrown off as they fell.   
“I’m sorry to do this to you princess but I can’t have the whole neighbourhood lining up at your doorstep to see what is going on can I?” Chat reasoned as she grumbled copious insults through his fingers. Marinette smirked at what she was going to do next, it was both genius and payback.  
Marinette didn’t have any siblings but she often wrestled with Alya and if there was one thing she had learnt it was if your ever in a situation like this the best often is always… to lick the person's hand. She eyed her gun on the other side of the room and she mentally planned her escape.  
She licked his hand from one end to the other. Chat immediately whipped his hand up in the air in disgust.  
“Gross! And you call yourself a lady.” He gagged. But by the time he had finished his sentence Marinette had already rolled off of the bed and was reaching for her gun. Chat leapt to grab her foot but she was already at her dresser holding her gun in hand. She pointed it at him as he lay uncomfortably on the floor.  
“Alright, this time I actually will shoot if you don’t tell me what is happening right now!” Marinette demanded.  
“Okay! Okay! Calm down no need for drastic actions,” Chat surrendered, “The reason I’m here is that…”  
“Because why, spit it out already.” She complained.  
“I wanted to see you. Not from a far-off rooftop or during a theft… I wanted to… meet you, up close.” He answered shyly.   
“Y-you wanted t-to see me… What game are you playing!” She exclaimed as she aimed her gun again on his chest.  
“No games!” Chat surrendered, “… I just wanted to get to know the detective who’s been after me all these months.”

As much as Chat wanted Mari to believe that he simply wanted to know his hunter, he knew that it was a poorly made excuse. He’d hoped that their first real meeting would have gone better and he knew that the police would already be on their way, so he couldn’t stay much longer.

“Fine. You want to get to know me, then get to know me. I’m sure you know that the police are already on their way, so make it quick.” Mari offered as she lowered her gun to her side and gracefully sat on the floor in front of him.  
“R-really?” Chat doubted  
“Sure, why not. It’s not like I can keep you here.” She answered  
They chatted for a few minutes until Chat with his feline senses heard the sirens approaching.

“Well that’s my queue,” Chat claimed as he rose to his feet and climbed the ladder slowly, “Until next time!” He proclaimed as he gave her another nod as he’d done before.  
“Wait!” Marinette questioned. She knew if she could keep him here for a few seconds longer the police would at least be able to follow him.  
“Yes?” Chat answered, slightly intrigued.  
“Uh- the rose and the bell you leave me. What are they for?” She offered.  
“Another night princess. You’ll get your answers. But I really must bid you adieu.” Chat answered taking his leave.   
Just as the hatch door closed the police came bursting into her apartment, yelling, guns in hand. But he was already gone. Marinette rushed up the ladder feet nearly falling through the gaps she was climbing so fast but Chat had disappeared into the night. She was just a second too late… as his musk sting hung in the air.

* * *

Chat was absolutely amazed at what he did, he never thought he’d be able to go through with it. He was surprised that it had gone so well especially since he’d escaped the police so narrowly. He thought it was a risky move but it had paid off. He climbed back through his window to find Plagg comfortably lounging on Adrien’s bedroom couch enjoying his camembert.  
“I see you didn’t get caught.” Plagg teased.  
“Your right I didn’t get caught. This was the best night of my life. She’s amazing the most beautiful, intelligent woman I’ve ever met. She’s so strong, the best detective in Paris you know,” Adrien jabbered  
“Yeah, yeah you’ve told me a million times before. Blah, blah, blah, she’s so beautiful with her midnight locks. I know! You’ve told me before.” Plagg cringed.  
“Yeah but she’s even better up close. The way her eyes twinkle. No wonder I fell in love with her so easily.” Adrien swooned.  
“Eww! Spare me all the lovey-dovey talk. I’m your assistant, not your counsellor I don’t need to hear about this. Disgusting! Next your gonna be telling me you made out with her or something!” Plagg groused.  
“Whatever Plagg. One day you’ll find love and you’ll have to deal with all the things that come with it.” He answered.  
“Never gonna happen Adrien.” Denied Plagg.  
The rest of the night continued as normal. Adrien lied in his bed, he was so lonely by himself but he knew that he had found someone, someone… special.

* * *

  
This continued over the next few weeks. Occasionally Chat would visit entering through the hatch and they would talk for sometimes hours, depending on how busy the police were. But as always Chat would exit the scene as the police arrived but a second too late.  
They’d gotten to know each other pretty well these last few weeks, Marinette almost didn’t want to ever catch him…almost.   
At one point the police were even watching Marinette house for Chat Noir to arrive but he was like a ninja, a shadow in the night and always managed to sneak in without being spotted.   
It was strange for Marinette she was caught up in her emotions. They swirled around inside her constantly. She’d grown to like Chat and their little meetings. But she always had this little feeling in her stomach whenever his feet landed on the roof, it was excitement and pleasure but also fear and apprehension. She didn’t know what to do with this feeling so she bottled it all up, trying to contain it, hoping it wouldn’t come back, but it did. Every. Single. Time.

* * *

Marinette arrived into work on a usual Monday morning. Cheery and rearing to go. But as she entered about 100 people stared her straight in the eyes. Okay, maybe not 100 but at least 20.   
“Detective Dupain-Cheng here are your cases for today,” Tikki introduced.   
“I told you Tikki you can call me Marinette, also we have assistants for these things, your training to be a detective not a secretary…” Marinette trailed off as she searched the room for any indication for anything out of the ordinary.  
“Sure, thing detective Dupain-Ch-… Marinette.” Tikki beamed as she returned to her station to organise some more files. Marinette rolled her eyes but she excused her for once. She was far too busy.  
“Now where’s Alya?” Mari pondered to herself as she scanned the office.

“Right here, partner!” Alya exclaimed as Marinette jumped slightly, “Girl, you’re a detective you shouldn’t get so frightened easily.”  
“Ha. Ha. Very funny. I guess I’m just a little jumpy lately with all my surprise visits. You know he came once while I was in the shower. Now that was interesting.” Marinette giggled. Alya chuckled in response.  
“Well that will make seducing Chat Noir a lot easier, won’t it?” Alya laughed. Pure shock covered Marinette’s face as she began to turn white.  
“I-I have to d-do what now!” Marinette yelped. As she waved her arms hysterically in the air.   
“Oh no. You haven’t heard yet, have you?” Alya gasped, “Oopsie?”  
“You better tell me what is going on right now!” Marinette exclaimed. A man approached her from behind and cleared his throat loudly. “What!” she blurted as she whipped around quickly but as her eyes met the man’s deep regret crept across her face.  
“Oh, Captain Damocles… I didn’t see you there.” Marinette apologized. I’m such an idiot, she thought, he’s going to fire me on the spot.  
“Clearly not. Will you please meet me in my office in a moment?” Captain Damocles stated.  
“Of course, sir, right away sir.” Marinette acknowledged.   
Damocles was not a tall man but not incredibly short either. He was average in height and slightly rounder than most. But his physical appearance he still had the power to loom over you. He was middle-aged with uncontrollable eyes brows and a long grey beard. He’d always remind Marinette of an owl but she never knew why. Never the less he had the power to end her career in a second so Marinette prepared herself for the worst as she approached his office slowly.  
She cautiously knocked on the door and entered sluggishly.  
“Hi, I just wanted to say I’m so sorr-. “Marinette blabbered.  
“Sorry for what Dupain-Cheng? You didn’t do anything. I’m explaining your new assignment.” Damocles Interrupted, “the one everyone has been annoyingly gossiping about all morning!” He yelled making sure everyone outside could hear.   
“Sure... well Captain what’s my new assignment?” Marinette continued half confused half hoping it wasn’t what she thought it was.  
“Your new assignment, I’m sorry to say, is… to befriend Chat Noir.” He answered slowly enunciating every syllable.  
“You want me to seduce Chat Noir!” She exploded almost coming out of her seat.  
“Uh-…” Captain Damocles uttered as he found his composure. He’d never seen such utter disbelief come out of one woman, “Well… I wouldn’t have put it that way but essentially yes. We want you to get him emotionally involved with you in hopes that he may be able to offer some information we can use.”  
“But- “She pleaded.  
“No buts Dupain-Cheng this is the only way we are going to catch this villain! You must seduce Chat Noir within the next few weeks or you will be taken off the case completely and it will be given to Kim.” Damocles ordered. Marinette sighed as she rose quietly, conceding to the fact this was her only option if she wanted to keep her case and maybe even her job, after all, she wasn't going to let a man do a woman's job, let alone Kim. 

* * *

After that Marinette wrongfully believed that this was her only option and he only worth to the police department was her looks. So, every night she would dress up in her fanciest lingerie awaiting Chat Noir’s fateful arrival. However, he didn’t come. Every night she waited and waited but he never came. Two weeks later she’d given up and gone back to normal pyjamas but that night she heard his familiar footsteps on the roof once more.  
“Evening baby doll.” Chat teased   
“Where have you been?!” Mari accused as jabbed his chest with her pointer finger backing him into the corner.  
“What do you mean? It’s only 7 o’clock it's not that late at night is it?” Chat answered cluelessly.  
“No! These last 2 weeks… I was…” Mari mumbled  
“was what?” he asked cautiously  
“Worried, okay! Fine, you heard me I was worried that you’d been caught.” She surrendered.  
“Aww, thanks mouse. It’s nice to know you care.” He giggled  
“Shut up!” She exclaimed nudging his shoulder as they sat together on her bed, “But seriously why were you missing for so long though?”  
“The truth?” Chat gulped. Immediately Mari nodded gently as she could tell something wasn’t right with him. He wasn’t his usual overconfident, dashing, loveable self… he was different.  
Adrien took a big breath in because he knew what he said next could never be taken back.

“I was at home because I had been in a fight… not really a fight, more like a bashing. My father is ... abusive,” Chat confessed as if a giant weight had been taken off of his chest. Although Marinette didn’t even falter as she began to stroke his thigh comforting him for what he was going to say next.  
“My father has been abusive ever since my mother… my mother left us. He was frustrated and he took it out on me as usual. He’s bad news and powerful. He ummm… he wouldn’t let me leave, even though I hardly ever get out, he had bodyguards with me all the time to watch my every move. Since he’s so powerful too he didn’t want his son to be seen with ‘marks’ on his body since he couldn’t afford that kind of ‘bad publicity’ at the moment. Whatever that supposed to mean.” He sighed with relief.  
“I’m so sorry that must be horrible,” Marinette mumbled into his chest as she hugged him tightly.  
“Uh- as much as I love you, little lady. I kind of still have a few cracked ribs,” Chat rasped. Marinette released him immediately offering him a shy smile.  
“That bad huh?” Marinette sympathised.  
“No this is because I fell off a small roof on the way back from my last visit.” Chat chortled as he grasped his side carefully. He tried to lift the tension with a little whim but it didn’t work.  
Marinette had never experienced anything quite as horrible as this. The idea perplexed her, how could a man raise his own child for the last 24 or so years and still have no concern for their safety, doing with them what they pleased. She was enraged with the idea but she knew there was nothing she could do for now except for comfort Chat in the moments to follow.

* * *

Marinette almost felt sorry for Chat, but she still had a job to do.  
They had agreed that if she didn’t alert the police that they would meet again that Friday night. Of course, she had alerted the police except this time they were sure not to park outside instead they fitted her apartment with bugs so they could monitor from a long distance. Mari was ready for what she was about to do, at least she hoped she was. She, once again, dressed up in her finest lingerie, did her hair, put on her face and black leather boots to complete the look. As she was putting her make up away she noticed something shiny in the bottom of her draw. It was one of the bells that Chat had left her, one of many she had kept for herself along with a bouquet’s worth of dried roses. She pondered as she stared into this little bell. She decided if she was going to do this at all she was going to do it properly, so she ruffled around in her draws again until she found a little bit of black lace that she could use to tie the bell around her neck.  
“Check, check. One two?” Marinette called into her earpiece awaiting an answer from the team.  
“I only wish we could have gotten some cameras in there too, you know” Kim chided as he nudged the sound guy next to him. Kim sat with his feet up, eating popcorn with, what Marinette was sure, was his usual smirk.  
“Disgusting Kim! Gross! Get a life already. I can hear you, it’s not one way.” Marinette scoffed in reply.  
“What can I say I have great taste?” He professed with a smug tone.   
“Seriously get some professionalism. I’m gagging!” She begged hoping he would stop. But he didn’t.  
“Yeah, yeah. Well, your prince charming will be arriving soon.” Kim answered.   
“I am going to k-” Marinette cursed just as she someone jumped onto her roof, “This is not over Kim!”   
Marinette could feel his complacency through the technology but it would have to wait. She whipped around to face Chat who was climbing down the ladder back facing her as he asked: “Who were you talking to?”   
“No one, just talking to myself” Mari blurted. Chat slowly came to face her.  
“Well Mon Chou how are y-” He chirped until he saw her. Marinette thought his jaw was going to fall through the floor it dropped so hard. He blushed as red as a tomato as he averted his eyes. 

  
“What are you doing?!” He squeaked covering his eyes as she approached him striding.  
“What I want, for once in my life.” She insisted full of confidence. “What you don’t like?”   
He shook his head blankly, almost shocked out of consciousness, barely functioning with all the skin in front of his eyes.   
“Good.” She flirted as she pushed him onto her bed. Saddling him, securing his hands above his head – almost the exact position they met in, minus the hand over her the mouth. She caressed his cheek slowly teasing him with every touch, activating all of his senses. Chills spread through both their bodies with every sudden move. Her head drifted directly in front of his and Adrien could feel her breath resting on his.   
“Are you sure you want to do this?” He whispered quietly. But she didn’t answer him instead she plunged herself into him, giving him all that she had with every kiss. The pleasure overwhelmed them as they made out passionately, Marinette still taking the reigns on top. He’d never seen so much strength come from one woman… and he loved it. She kissed him with no restraint, he almost felt faint at her touch. Knowing that the love of his life was less than an inch away from him made him melt away even more. He might as well have fainted at this point because he had nothing left. Meanwhile, Marinette was caught up in her own thoughts of guilt and pleasure. She’d convinced herself he was the ‘bad guy’, a criminal and that he deserved what he had coming. But deep down she knew that wasn’t true. He didn’t deserve this. She was so distracted by her own feelings, she’d lost track of time, so much so that when she finally snapped out of her daze she discovered they should probably come up for air. She rolled off of him, realising him from her grasp. They breathlessly tried to regain their consciousness, trying to figure out what had just occurred. They intoxicate by each other… and they loved it.

* * *

Chat Noir went home in a stupor after that night, not sure if it was all just a trick of the mind. Adrien stumbled into his bed and fell away into a deep sleep. He replayed those moments in his mind. Suddenly he was snapped out of his slumber, sitting upright quickly. Gasping for air once again, confused. He felt his lips, they were sore from her touch. His wrists were red where she held him in place. It wasn’t a dream, it really happened. Adrien had just made out with the love of his life. And what was he to do next, deny such a fair lady her pleasures, no! He had no choice but to see her again…

* * *

Marinette continued with her assignment as these meetings became regular. For the next few days they inseparable. Getting straight down to business, not taking a breath for fear they would wake up from this wonderful dream. Each night managed to pry more and more information, each with increasing value. Although none proved useful.   
She rather liked having him around by now. When he was with her, her life felt complete. She didn’t know what this meant but she was going to find out. Was he the missing piece in her life that she always needed or was he something she used to fill a void in her life.

* * *

After their most recent interaction, Marinette returned to work. All eyes were on her, it seemed everyone in the entire precinct had heard of her ‘assignment’. She approached Alya.  
“I don’t know what to do. I don’t know how long I can keep this up.” Marinette babbled.  
“what do you mean girl. He’s a criminal, it’s your assignment. Your job is on the line!” Alya argued. But that wasn’t the only thing on the line. Marinette feared her heart was also at risk. However, she stated otherwise.  
“Yeah but his heart is on the line too. I always thought he only came for a good time, but I think there’s something more, something he’s not telling me,” Mari pondered, “I’m becoming invested in this Alya and that can’t happen. I’m going to break, I just know it. I won’t be able to keep this up forever, I need to get this information and I need to end this. Before some gets hurt.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm dedicating this chapter to 5 years of Miraculous Ladybug!!!

**Author's Note:**

> This will be continued so don't worry.
> 
> Go to @pixigirl and @Fleur-Pixi on Tumblr for similar content.  
> Search the tag #Chat Burglar on @pixigirl to find all related art
> 
> Also, don't come at me because of all the references to women being inferior. It was common to the times and I 100% don't agree with it being a woman myself. Trust me Marinette will rise to the occasion and prove all the men wrong. Women are powerful!


End file.
